Retinal degeneration in the Guinea Baboon. To extensively investigate retinal degeneration (cone-rod dystrophy) in a colony of guinea baboons as a model for certain types of retinal degeneration seen in man. Three families of guinea baboons, two affected and one normal (control) are presently being housed at the University of Illinois Medical Research Laboratory. The ophthalmic changes (including fluorescein angiography) will be closely correlated with the following: 1. Behavioral abnormalities including visual acuity; 2. Electrophysiology; 3. Pathology (light and electron microscopy); and 4. Biochemistry. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Vainisi, S.J., Fishman, G.A., Wolf, E.D., and Boese, G.K.: Cone-rod dystrophy in the guinea baboon. Trans. Acad. Ophthalmol. Otolaryngol. 81:725, 1976.